


Vulnerable

by Kidansong



Series: Drabbles and Poems [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Poetry, Sexual Tension, Vulnerability, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidansong/pseuds/Kidansong
Summary: Severus and Sirius discuss unresolved tension after an order meeting.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Drabbles and Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francis_SinBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_SinBin/gifts).



Severus sat contemplating.

He never knew what to expect;

The man was a firebrand.

Today the Marauder was quiet-

Unusually circumspect.

His words sounded ghostly.

As the meeting ended,

The others all filed out. Molly lingered;

Severus glared- she left.

Sirius looked at him, hard.

Severus stared back. “Well?”

One eyebrow raised...

Sirius sputtered, eyes wide,

“Well? What did you expect?!

We...we….and you just...left!”

Severus leaned back,

One finger tapping, eyes thoughtful. 

“I...am sorry.”

The words, though few,

Carried so much weight in their number;

For this was Severus Snape.

Sirius looked at him, weighing.

“Are you really? Are you sure?”

They both considered:

So much to be lost.

So much to be gained.

So much between them. 

Undeniable fire, unquenchable thirst,

Insatiable hunger...

Consuming desire.

“I’m no more sure of this

Than I am of anything else, I will not lie.”

He tensed- then sighed.

“But, I will not just  _ leave _ again.”

Sirius held his eyes

Seeking-  _ finding- _ vulnerability; 

They’d both always tried to hide

“Okay then.” Sirius stood,

Pulled Severus to his feet,

And held his eyes as he slowly-

Slowly-

Brought their lips together.

“Let’s give this a try.”


End file.
